Les deux faces de la nuit
by Nelja
Summary: Bill compose amoureusement pour Ford des rêves et des cauchemars, pour le convaincre de rouvrir ce portail, et aussi pour s'amuser un peu. Horreur, post-trahison.


_Tout appartient à Alex Hirsch. Spoilers jusqu'à The Last Mabelcorn et très vaguement Weirdmageddon 1. Gros avertissements pour horreur, angst, manipulation et gaslighting, torture psychologique, mention de tentatives de suicide et de mort de personnage, et des situations sexuelles (même si Bill reste un triangle tout le long, donc ce serait difficilement descriptif)  
_

 _La fic se passe entre le moment où Ford se met une plaque dans le cerveau et celui où il choisit d'appeler Stan._

* * *

Ford rêve que Bill a vaincu. Le portail est ouvert, il s'est matérialisé dans le vrai monde, immense et terrifiant, comme il aurait dû lui apparaître dès le premier jour.

Plus rien ne reste à Ford, aucune stratégie, et le dernier petit couteau dans sa poche est inutile.

"Tue-moi." lance-t-il bravement, tentant de garder au moins sa dignité.

Bill rit. "Penses-tu vraiment que je te laisserai t'échapper si facilement ? Tu es à moi, Sixer."

Dans un dernier geste de défi, Ford se tranche la gorge. Cela fera mal, pense-t-il, mais cela durera peu.

Le rire de Bill résonne à ses oreilles, assez longtemps pour lui montrer qu'il s'est trompé.

"Je ne voulais pas dire pour la durée de vie d'un humain. Pour toujours. Tu ne peux plus mourir, Fordsy. Mais tu peux toujours souffrir. Pourquoi te prendrais-je quelque chose d'aussi intéressant ?"

La plaie au cou de Ford guérit lentement, douloureusement. Le temps que le sang revienne à son cerveau, qu'il puisse penser, il est prisonnier d'une cage sans issue en forme de pyramide.

Il trouve un message sur sa main. "Je me suis permis de désintégrer cette détestable plaque. Oh, comme nous allons nous amuser ensemble !"

ooo

Ford a l'impression que personne n'est venu le voir pendant une éternité. Soit il est réellement immortel et il n'a besoin ni de manger ni de boire, soit l'emprisonnement l'a déjà rendu fou.

Enfin Bill vient le voir dans sa cage - comme Ford regrette de le penser ainsi. Enfin. Ce soulagement de voir qu'il n'a pas été oublié le dégoûte.

"Fordsy !" s'exclame le démon. "J'ai été occupé. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu penses à moi ? Je suis certain que tu es content de me voir."

Le démon triangulaire, bien plus grand que dans ses rêves, lui ébouriffe les cheveux, les doigts jouent dans sa nuque. Ford voudrait que cela lui fasse mal, aussi mal qu'un poignard dans le dos. Il voudrait que cela ne lui rappelle en rien un contact humain. Il voudrait souhaiter que cela se termine. Il échoue.

"Bill." articule-t-il péniblement. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas parlé à quelqu'un ? "Ne m'approche pas. Ne me touche pas." Il n'a pas la force de demander, _pars et ne reviens plus jamais_. Combien il a souhaité pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

"Oh, pourquoi ?" demande Bill d'un ton innocent. "Il y a quelque chose qui te fait peur ?"

Il claque des doigts, et Ford tombe au sol, terrassé par un orgasme violent. "Quelque chose qui t'effraie, et pour quoi je devrais te toucher ?"

"Je te déteste." murmure Ford, humilié.

"Toujours aussi susceptible, Fordsy." Les doigts du démon caressent maintenant le dos de Ford, presque distraitement, comme on le ferait avec un animal de compagnie. Ford frissonne, cherche en lui l'effroi, le dégoût, la force de protester, sans les trouver. Bill poursuit. "Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais ? Si tu demandes très gentiment, je peux y penser."

"Avons-nous un accord ?" demande Ford, tendant une main tremblante.

Bill éclate de rire. "Je ne fais plus de pactes, Sixer, maintenant que tout le pouvoir est de mon côté. Supplie et je verrai."

Ford avale sa salive. Il sait combien il a peu de chances d'obtenir ce à quoi il aspire. Mais il doit essayer, sans aucune réserve, sinon il le regrettera pour l'éternité.

Il se met à genoux, baise les pieds de Bill, presse sa tête contre sa main. Il ressent maintenant très nettement le dégoût qu'il attendait, mais ce n'est pas envers le démon. "Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi mourir. Tue-moi de la façon qui te plaira le mieux."

"NON." répond Bill d'une voix violente et glaciale. Puis il redevient joueur. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas. Il faudra essayer encore mieux la prochaine fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas trop fâché." Il s'évanouit dans l'air.

Ford ne peut mesurer combien de temps il a des accès de panique après cette visite. Que se passera-t-il quand il reviendra ? Et s'il ne revenait jamais ?

ooo

Ford sent Bill pénétrer son corps, une intrusion violente, intime. Il se rappelle comment il a aimé cette sensation autrefois - il se rappelle comment elle l'a effrayé ensuite - il n'a plus rien à perdre maintenant - ou peut-être que si ?

S'il pouvait s'enfuir, s'il pouvait quitter cette prison sous forme astrale, il pourrait voir autre chose que sa cage, il pourrait voir ce que Bill a fait du monde (ce que Ford a fait du monde), ce serait plus terrible que simplement de l'imaginer, mais cela lui rappellerait que l'univers existe encore - ou pas - au moins sous la forme d'un vide.

Mais il reste dans son corps malgré ses efforts. Jamais Bill ne lui laissera même un peu de liberté, après lui avoir pris son corps et son monde et tout le reste. Ford se sent plaqué contre la paroi de son propre esprit, écrasé, asphyxié.

Pourquoi Bill veut-il cela ? Toutes les anxiétés de Ford sont confirmées et plus encore quand il voit qu'on a téléporté son frère dans sa cage. Stan. Ford ne sait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait s'il avait le contrôle de lui-même.

Ce ne serait certainement pas. "Je t'ai toujours méprisé, Stan."

Ford tente de contracter ses lèvres, d'empêcher Bill de parler par sa bouche, mais il n'y a jamais réussi, même quand la puissance de Bill était limitée par ce que Ford lui avait volontairement offert.

"Et maintenant, je vais m'amuser à être celui qui te tuera."

Pitié, murmure Ford, mais Bill ne comprend certainement pas le sens de ce mot.

Mais Stan a un ricanement entendu et le regarde avec dédain.

"Je sais pas qui tu es, mais tu ne sais pas imiter mon frère. Je dis pas qu'il a de l'affection pour moi, mais _s'amuser_ ? Pas son truc."

Ford a envie à la fois d'embrasser Stan et de lui envoyer une gifle. C'est à ce moment que Bill quitte son corps, et il fait les deux à la fois. La gifle d'abord, puis le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ford ?" demande Stan, complètement désarçonné.

Ford comprend à ce moment, trop tard, bien sûr. Bill reprend le contrôle, Bill brise la nuque de Stan. Il voulait que Stan croie que c'était Ford qui le tuait, jusqu'au bout.

(Il voulait que Stan _sache_ que c'était Ford qui le tuait.)

ooo

En vérité il ne se rappelle pas l'ordre, pas plus qu'on ne se rappelle l'ordre des blessures quand on se fait poignarder. Il y a aussi la fin de la civilisation, les images de l'université de Stanford détruite - par sa main, ou devant lui. Il y a des enfants qui crient, il veut oublier cette partie-là. Il y a Fiddleford - fantôme, illusion, réalité, peu importe ? - qui lui rappelle où la vague de folie a commencé. N'étais-je pas assez à détruire pour toi ? Ton ambition n'avait-elle pas de limites ? Il y a les moments où il se fond dans les bras de Bill, et c'est certainement dans l'espoir d'en obtenir quelque chose qu'il s'impose cette épreuve, mais il ne se rappelle pas quoi.

Le rêve a une conclusion. Le supplice n'en a pas. En un temps fini, Ford a une vision nette de l'éternité.

Il rêve qu'il se réveille. Il se trompe.

* * *

Ford rêve que Bill lui dit 'je t'aime'.

Il vient juste de découvrir de cruelle façon où mène vraiment le portail, il vient juste de perdre Fiddleford. Et c'est le moment que Bill choisit.

"Non !" s'exclame-t-il. "Tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as manipulé dès le début pour envahir notre dimension !"

"C'est vrai." reconnaît Bill d'une voix qui exsude la satisfaction. "C'était un grand succès." Puis, plus simplement. "Mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis tombé amoureux." Il lui touche le poignet. Ford préfèrerait qu'il soit devenu violent, que son contact soit différent, pas si doux, pas si tentant. "Viens avec moi. Qu'a fait ce monde pour toi ? Je sais que tu en aimes certaines parties. Je les préserverai rien que pour toi. Si tu prends ma main maintenant, je prendrai soin de toi. Je te rendrai heureux. C'est un pacte. C'est une promesse. Je ne te mentirai pas sur ça."

"Je ne penses pas que tu puisses... plus maintenant..." dit Ford d'une voix tremblante.

"J'ai besoin de toi, Fordsy."

C'est un rêve, et le coeur de Ford bat trop vite, et il dit oui.

ooo

Gravity Falls a si peu changé. Bien sûr, on y croise des démons dans la rue, et même les autres créatures surnaturelles visitent plus souvent. Il y a aussi ce que Ford veut - ce que Bill croit qu'il veut - mais il a été dans sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? Une bibliothèque plus grande qu'on peut l'imaginer, et puis Stan, qui s'est lancé dans un absurde commerce de figurines des différents invités de la ville, qui semble ignorer la raison de sa propre présence et salue amicalement Ford quand il le croise.

Les habitants de la ville sont aimables avec Ford, et il se demande s'ils ne savent rien de ce qui est arrivé, ou au contraire s'ils savent trop bien ce qui se passe dehors et se réjouissent d'y échapper.

"Juste cette ville." dit Bill, une main sur la joue de Ford. "Avais-tu jamais l'intention de la quitter ? Cette ville, et dedans, tout ce que tu voudras. Le reste du monde est à moi. Quand nous irons conquérir l'espace - je sais que tu seras là, je sais que tu voudras voir - je te laisserai une ou deux planètes aussi, avec leurs étoiles. Il y en a suffisamment pour qu'on se lasse de les faire exploser, même pour créer des feux d'artifice."

Ses mains, plus grandes que celles d'un humain maintenant, jouent sur le corps de Ford, pétrissent son dos, son ventre, alors qu'il lui parle. Autrefois, dans son paysage mental, Ford tremblait de volupté à chaque contact, et Bill ne les lui accordait que rarement, en récompense pour ses progrès. Avec le recul, cela devient évident.

Maintenant, Bill n'attend plus rien de lui, et pourtant quand ils se rencontrent, il semble ne jamais se lasser de lui prodiguer mille caresses, distraites ou possessives, amicales ou franchement inappropriées.

Ford en tremble toujours.

Il se faisait manipuler, mais manifestement son corps ne l'a pas compris.

"Est-ce que tu peux le ressentir ?" demande-t-il. Il a pris une grande inspiration. C'est une question légitime, n'est-ce pas ? Informative. Scientifique. "Dans mon espace mental, tu m'envoyais toutes ces sensations, mais tu n'en avais pas toi-même, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tu as un corps physique maintenant, et il peut éprouver... peut-être... certaines choses..."

Il n'est plus question de faire semblant maintenant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la science, et les paroles de Ford s'engluent dans sa gorge. Il observe Bill dont l'oeil pétille d'amusement. Mais le démon ne semble pas s'offusquer, au moins.

"Est-ce que," conclut Ford très vite, les joues brûlantes - cela n'a plus rien de scientifique, maintenant - "est-ce que tu aimerais... que je te touche... d'une certaine façon... dis-moi..."

Bill rit avec une ironie tendre et caresse les cheveux de Ford. "Tu crois que je m'ennuyais en te regardant te tortiller de plaisir et de dévotion, mon petit génie ?"

Ce n'est pas cela. Ce n'est pas ce que Ford voulait dire - même s'il s'est probablement posé un peu la question. Mais si Bill ne veut pas répondre à sa question, il n'insistera pas.

Ford fait encore quelques pas, Bill auprès de lui, sans parler. Il ne sait s'il doit lui demander des nouvelles de ses victoires. Cela affecterait Ford, et c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il doit le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Pour garder un sens des réalités ?

"Tu es si fragile," murmure soudain Bill. Il lui caresse la tête à nouveau. "Tes cheveux sont vraiment très doux. J'aime les toucher." Ses doigts descendent sur les tempes de Ford, puis sur sa joue, effleurent ses lèvres. "Ta langue est aussi douce, tu crois, Sixer ?"

Ford ne pense même pas quand il embrasse la main de Bill, commence à la caresser de sa langue. Il est déjà en train de lécher et sucer ses doigts quand il réalise qu'ils sont toujours dans les rues de Gravity Falls, que n'importe qui pourrait les voir, et que cela ne fera rien pour l'arrêter. Il se moque de ce qu'ils pensent. (C'est ce qu'il se dit - pour ignorer le plaisir pervers dans l'idée d'être surpris à donner du plaisir au maître de cette planète)

"Oui. Très douce." confirme Bill d'un ton bienveillant.

Après un autre baiser, Ford fait un pas en avant, et, rougissant de son audace, il embrasse Bill juste sous l'oeil, comme il ne l'a jamais fait. Il a touché ses mains, de nombreuses fois, pas son corps.

Une des mains de Bill se resserre sur sa nuque, l'autre se glisse entre ses jambes, et alors que Ford révère Bill avec sa langue et son coeur, il laisse Bill le toucher, il laisse Bill le prendre dans ses mains et l'y garder, le marquer et le posséder de toutes les manières qui leur manquaient encore.

ooo

Ford a passé toute la nuit à écouter Bill lui raconter l'histoire de sa dimension en train de se décomposer ; de comparer la fin des deux mondes. Même si Ford, sans comprendre pourquoi, n'arrive pas à s'attrister de leur destruction, il sait qu'il est important d'en garder quelque chose.

Une odeur de pêche flotte autour d'eux. Bill lui caresse les cheveux comme s'il ne souhaitait rien de plus de l'univers. Il alterne les remerciements et les louanges avec des récits amusants de chefs d'état renversés, et Ford n'est peut-être pas objectif mais il lui semble pouvoir jurer que même un démon ne pourrait pas faire pire.

Ford a un grand sourire sur le visage, et pourtant, la mélancolie chante au fond de son coeur.

"Pourquoi je me sens si mal alors que je suis heureux ?" demande-t-il, puis il se plaque la main contre la bouche, horrifié.

Bill ne semble pas s'en vexer, pourtant.

"Le moment n'arrivera jamais où son âme totalement satisfaite pourra dire _arrête-toi_." plaisante-t-il. Puis, plus sérieux. "Parce que tu ne connais pas encore la vérité."

"Toute la vérité du monde ? Ce serait beaucoup." plaisante Ford - même si c'est ce qu'il voudrait, bien entendu. Pourquoi les doigts de Bill sur sa nuque lui semblent-ils soudain moins doux ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il devrait faire ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que ce serait terrible de savoir ?

"Malheureusement," lance Bill, plaisantant à nouveau, "je peux jouer avec tes sentiments mais je ne contrôle pas tes hormones ?"

"Il me semblait que si." plaisante Ford à moitié en se roulant contre lui.

"Non. Car rien de ceci n'est vrai. Pars maintenant. Il est temps."

Ford rêve qu'il se réveille. La réalité le frappe en plein visage. Pas celle du monde réel - il n'est pas encore sorti de ses rêves. Juste celle de son histoire, et de ses sentiments.

En face de lui, Bill est toujours là. Il voudrait le tuer.

* * *

"Tu as le choix, Sixer. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Dans tous les cas, je triompherai. Dans tous les cas, tu seras à moi. Tu ne peux faire une différence que pour toi. Je te laisse une occasion d'ouvrir toi-même ce portail, parce que je me sens généreux."

Ford ricane. "Tu es bien présomptueux. Tu penses pouvoir me rendre heureux ? Offre-moi tout ce que tu veux ; je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'aider encore, et tu ne peux pas le comprendre."

Bill sourit, et Ford frissonne d'inquiétude.

"Je mangerai ta culpabilité, Fordsy." dit-il d'une voix très douce, se rapprochant de l'oreille de Ford. "Je te l'arracherai, je la broierai, je la ferais partir en fumée. Je sais qu'elle te perfore le coeur, pour avoir construit cette porte, et de plus loin, n'est-ce pas, depuis que tu as fait renvoyer ton frère ? Laisse-moi juste venir dans ton monde et j'en aurai le pouvoir. Ne veux-tu pas imaginer ce dont tu es capable sans ce poids que tu traines ? Ce que tu serais ?"

"Un monstre, certainement."

"Exactement ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas tentant ?"

"Comment cela pourrait-il me tenter ? Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour toi, Bill ! Et toi..." Ford fait une pause pour ne pas s'étrangler de rage. "Tu n'en as jamais eu."

"Tu veux me détruire, pourtant."

"N'importe quel être sensé voudrait..."

"Tu veux me détruire," continue Bill, "tellement que tu serais déçu si je disparaissais sans que tu en sois le responsable. Tu rêves de m'avoir à ta merci, mais tu n'imagines jamais ce que tu feras ensuite. Tu voudrais mon attention exclusive, tu voudrais que je te considère avec un respect mêlé d'effroi. Oh oui, tu m'aimes, Stanford Filbrick Pines. Je t'aime aussi."

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre..." D'amour ? De sentiment ? "de folie."

"Oui, j'ai remarqué, tu préfères les déclarations sentimentales et les romances tendres. Je peux te faire oublier que je n'ai pas ressenti cela pour toi. Je peux faire très bien semblant. Je peux te ramener au dernier moment où tu as été heureux. Rappelle-moi quand c'était ?"

Avec lui, bien sûr, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu avant l'accident de Fiddleford. Ford ne s'abaissera pas à le dire. "Cela ne compte pas. Tout était faux."

"Cela veut dire que si c'était vrai, tu accepterais ? Tu me donnerais le monde ?"

"Non !" s'exclame Ford très vite, pour ne pas avoir à y réfléchir. Il ajoute, rageusement. "Et puis, tu es bien moins doué pour créer des rêves agréables que des cauchemars."

"Tu dis ça, mais je t'ai appâté pendant quatre ans avec un unique rêve, Fordsy."

Une vérité si simple fait blêmir Ford de rage.

"Allons. Ouvre le portail, et teste donc pour voir combien je peux te rendre heureux. Tu me crois quand je dis que ça me plaira ? Encore plus que de me venger sur toi quand je gagnerai sans ton aide ?"

"Jamais !" hurle Ford. "Jamais, jamais, jamais !"

"C'est ta conclusion pour cette nuit ? Tant pis, je réessaierai. Il suffit que tu acceptes une fois ! J'ai tout mon temps, et d'autres tentatives en parallèle."

Ford se réveille en sueur. Ou il rêve qu'il se réveille. Au moins, Bill n'est plus là. Cela suffit pour le moment.

Il se sent fier, très fier, d'avoir résisté, d'avoir refusé ; et puis sa lucidité renaissante lui rappelle qu'il n'aurait pas à se féliciter ainsi, s'il n'avait pas, l'espace d'un instant, amèrement hésité.


End file.
